Lost In Your Eyes
by xostretchox
Summary: Eli and Clare; everyone knows their destined to be together. They don't care what other people think. They're so different, yet so alike. There's undeniable chemistry that they can't help but defy. Eli/Clare ECLARE! R
1. Games

POV- Clare

The second period bell rang and I gathered up my books and headed for the door. I bit my lip as I grabbed my English composition notebook. I checked my hair in the mirror and turned to Alli, who was getting books from her own locker.

"How do I look?" I asked her, referring to my outfit and hair.

Alli brought a finger up to her chin and thought for a second. She walked over to me and played with my hair a bit and unbuttoned the top three buttons of my shirt. "There you go. Now you don't like my grandma."

I rolled my eyes; I knew she was over-exaggerating. "Thanks, Alli."

She winked. "Make sure to get Eli's attention!"

"But Alli I don't even-" I said but she already walked away. I humphed and trudged to English. I took my usual seat, which was three rows and behind Eli.

I put my books down and took my seat. Eli was already sitting down, busy coloring and doodling with his black Sharpie. He must've gotten another pair of headphones. I had been using the ones he gave me. Last night was the first night in days that I had spelt like a baby.

"So, class, today we are just going to review for our upcoming test. After we get enough of that in you are free to do homework from other class," Mrs. Dawes told us. So pretty much what she was saying was she was going to talk half the period while mostly everyone spaced out and then we would pretty much just talk after that.

She got into the lesson right away, and I took the occasional notes for about ten minutes, but then I started spacing out and just couldn't pay any attention. I started to doodle in my notebook for about ten, fifteen minutes.

"And that completes our lesson for today! If anyone has any questions feel free to ask now before I start grading papers," she said, and when nobody spoke up (nobody wanted to listen to her anymore), she sat down, put her glasses on and got to work.

Eli turned around right away."How have the headphones been working lately?"

"Oh, um, there good. I can actually concentrate when I do things at home. I see you got yourself another pair. You didn't have to give me yours and then go out and buy a new pair," I told him.

He shrugged. "Well, I still needed something to keep me from listening to my English partner, " he joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, very funny…"

"I certainly thought so! …So, has your writer's block stopped? Or do we need to arrange some more public embarrassment to help you with it again?" Eli asked. (Jokingly or not, I don't know.)

"I don't think so, my writing has seemed to improved a lot," I said.

"And it's all because of me. Feel free to thank me," he said smugly.

"Hey, don't get too cocky. It wasn't all because of you," I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Please, I bet your life just kept getting better and better since I've showed up here."

I smiled. "Oh yeah. Totally. Being English partners with you for English is the best thing that has ever happened to me," I said jokingly.

He smirked. "I know, right? It just can't get any better when it comes to Eli Goldsworthy," he said.

"Don't flatter yourself, Eli," I said smiling.

"Ooh, that hurts!" he said in that joking Eli voice of his. "So, I heard the Dot makes some pretty good food. You're gonna have to come with me sometime so I know what's good and what's not."

I was surprised by that. "Hmm… I'll think about it."

Eli smirked. "I won't worry myself over this, Clare. I know you won't be able to say _no_ to _me. _I _am_ quite the handsome devil."

I scoffed. "You wish!" then I really noticed that even though it was extremely cocky of him to say that, it was completely and utterly_ true._ And those green eyes.. That sideways smirk…

"Earth to Clare! I know you can't help it, but it's very rude to stare," he smirked once again. I pushed his arm.

"I was _not_ staring…"

Eli laughed. He said sarcastically, "Of course not."

I cleared my throat. Something about Eli was just so… _competitive._ It made me competitive, also. Like we were fighting for something, but I wasn't sure exactly what.

And the weird thing was, I almost… _liked it._

**A/N- I'm gonna have another part to this story… and it's up to you guys; should they start having romance right away? Or have it SLOWLY build up? It's all up to you guys. Please review =)**


	2. Questions

**A/N- I hope this chapter isn't too confusing. The more you read the more you understand it. =)**

Third Person POV

"I don't think these papers will start themselves," Clare said to Eli and sighed. They were at Eli's house, which was not huge, but definitely not cramped. They had both been putting off their essays, and when Eli asked Clare to hang out she said that she had to work on it. He told her he hadn't started it either so she should just come to his place so they could work on it.

"Hmm… We _could_ start the paper. _Or_ we couldn't," he suggested. Of course he didn't want to; he was having too much fun with Clare. Every chance he had he would ask her to hang out. With Clare, he always had a good time.

"But if we want good grades, we should probably start working," Clare proposed. "What would the teacher think if we failed it because we didn't want to work on it?"

Eli rolled his eyes. "Here we go again with the caring what other people think…"

Clare playfully smacked his arm. "Yeah, but not when it comes down to whether I get a good grade or not. That's a different story."

Eli smirked. "Your right. Writing an English paper about a book written in the 1600's that is pretty much a different language sounds _extremely_ tempting."

Clare smiled. "Okay, well… I guess we _could_ watch TV for another 20 minutes."

Eli smirked. "Yeah, I'm not in the mood for TV right now."

"Then what _are_ you in the mood for?" Clare asked. Eli raised his eyebrows at how that sounded and she blushed.

"Well, we could get some ice cream. I'm feelin' mint chocolate chip, how 'bout you?" he suggested.

"Um, yeah, sure."

He got up and walked to the doorway. He gestured for Clare to follow so she got up too. They went to his kitchen and Eli opened up his freezer and got out the ice cream.

"You wanna grab some spoons?" he asked Clare.

"Oh, yeah, sure," she said. He pointed to the drawer they were in and she got two out. "Bowls?" she asked him.

He nodded. Clare reached for two bowls and brought them over to Eli. Once he scooped enough in one bowl he handed it to Clare. She thanked him and waited for him to get his. They went back into his living room. They started talking while they were eating, playing the question game, where you could ask the other person a question and they have to answer it truthfully. And it just keeps going back and forth.

"What's your favorite season?" Clare asked.

Eli thought for a minute. "Winter. Okay, if you could be a boy just for a day, would you?"

Clare rolled her eyes. "Duh. Any girl would. Well if it was just for a day that is. Hmm.. okay. What's your favorite subject?"

"English," he said. Was it sheer coincidence that it changed to English when he found out Clare was in his class?

"Have any siblings?" Eli asked.

"Just one. My older sister named Darcy," Clare said. Eli wondered why they were asking such stupid questions, when he could ask anything he wanted. After all, you had to answer truthfully.

"What do you want to major in?" Clare asked.

"I have no idea. And that's the truth. Oh, I got a good one. Who's your favorite English partner?" he asked jokingly.

Clare smiled and rolled her eyes. "Eli, you're the only English partner I've ever had."

"I'm still the best though, right?" he said jokingly.

Clare smiled. "Why not? Okay. Favorite color?"

Eli thought for a minute. He _did _love Clare's eyes. "Blue."

This surprised Clare. She thought he would say black. Eli laughed. "What? Thought I'd say black?"

Clare shrugged but grinned at the same time.

Who was… your first crush?" Eli asked.

Clare was taken aback by this, but kept a poker face and thought. "This kid named Joshua. I was in first grade. Go ahead, make fun."

"I bet he wasn't as handsome as me," Eli said. _That was so typical of him_, Clare thought, but ignored his comment.

Clare took a bite of ice cream. "Something that you're parents don't know that you know?"

"When I was little I woke up from a nightmare when I was about, I dunno, six? I was really upset and I went to my parents room, and I was about to knock on the door, but then I… heard stuff. Nine months later… hey baby sister!" Eli shuddered.

Clare looked shocked. "Oh my gosh! I feel so sorry for you!"

Eli shook his head. "My room's on a different floor from theirs now."

Clare giggled. "Okay, ask a question."

"_Your_ favorite color?"

Without thinking she blurted, "Green." _Like your eyes_, she thought.

Clare recomposed herself while Eli licked his ice cream. "Do you sleep in or get up early?"

"Depends. If I go to bed late I sleep in. If I get to bed on time I wake up early," he said. He thought of another question. "What's your _favorite_ thing about me?"

Clare froze when she was in the middle of taking the last bite of ice cream and looked down. "Uh…"

"Wanna know my favorite thing about _you_?" he asked.

She looked up, suddenly curious.

Eli smirked. "They way you just got ice cream on your face when I just asked that."

Clare immediately looked down and her whole face and her ears turned completely _red_. She was about to wipe it off -how _embarrassing_- but Eli's hand stopped her.

"I got it…" he trailed off and took his thumb and wiped his on the outer corner of her lip, neatly wiping it off. Clare wished she could wipe that _smirk_ _off._

While he was doing this, he somehow managed to scoot much closer to Clare. He brought his thumb down to wipe off the ice cream of if him, but his eyes were still locked on her gorgeous bright blue eyes. Clare tensed up for a second.

"Remember when I told you that you had pretty eyes?" he barely whispered.

Clare continued to stare for a couple a seconds, but once she processed what he said she slowly nodded.

"I wasn't lying."

Clare bit her lip. She could've gotten lost in his beautiful emerald green eyes. The smirk faded away from Eli's face and a new unfamiliar look came across. She started to look down like she usually did when she got nervous, but suddenly her eyes landed on something: Eli's lips. She continued to stare for several seconds. He noticed her staring; it could only mean one thing, right? So he started to slowly lean in.

"Feel free to tell me to stop," he barely breathed. Clare wasn't even sure if he actually said it. But of course she didn't tell him too. She didn't _want_ him too.

Eli had never seen her eyes this close. Her eyes were even more beautiful up close, which he didn't think was possible. By now they were only millimeters apart. They could hear each other's ragged breathing, their out-of-control heartbeats.

And they jumped about two feet in the air when Clare's phone started buzzing. Clare yelped a little. _Oh my gosh. We were about to kiss,_ Clare thought.

"Uh, sorry," she said quickly. She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the vibrating screen. Alli's picture was on the screen and Clare quickly opened it.

"What?" Clare said angrily into the phone.

"Hey Clare I was just calling you because Drew and I just had the awesomest time at the movies. And he made out with me, Clare! Isn't that great? So what are you up to right now?" Alli asked. Eli could almost see the steam coming out of Clare's ears.

"Um, I'm at Eli's and we're… working on an English paper," I said. That girl had Hell to pay tomorrow.

"Oh my God Clare I'm so sorry for interrupting! We you two busy? Or _busy?_" Alli said suggestively.

Clare internally rolled her eyes. "Um, yeah."

"Holy crap! I'll leave you two love birds alone! Bye Clare! BYE ELI!" Alli screamed. I held the phone away from my ear from how loud she yelled.

Eli rolled his eyes. "Goodbye, Alli!" he yelled sarcastically.

Clare shut her phone quickly, ending the call. She mentally slapped herself. Her and Eli were _this_ close to kissing!

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "We should probably start our papers now."

Clare grabbed her notebook and started quickly writing stuff down.

"Yeah. Okay," Eli said.

_Dammit._

**A/N- I'm sorry to the person who said to take it slow. I just couldn't help myself haha. For me I don't do the writing; once I start typing, I have to read it over again to find out what happened lol. Now that things are awkward it might take a bit of time for them to get back in their comfort zone. I honestly have no idea how long this will last.**

**For now, I will update for every two reviews I get. If it gets more popular then I'll raise it to three or four, and if no one reads it as much then I'll just wait for you guys. I have time haha. So please review! It will make my day!**


	3. Hesitation

**A/N- Holy crap you guys! 33 reviews? You guys are amazing! I'm obviously not going to follow the every two reviews rule. I think I'll make it for every ten reviews. I'm gonna put up another chapter for this up hopefully soon after this. **

**Thank you so much everybody for the support. I've never gotten 33 reviews for just two chapters. **

**Holla: Go Getter, Tashi, Aradeia, pipsqueak66, CelijahHasChocolateEclares, and TheGirlWhoRanDegrassi. I'll try to give shout-outs ever chapter from now on. Keep reviewing and hopefully you'll get a shout-out!**

POV- Eli

I couldn't believe it. Two days ago Clare and I were sitting on my couch being all friendly and about to freakin' _kiss._ And now she's barely speaking to me. I'm trying to act as casual as possible about it; almost as if it never happened. In a way, I was almost happy that we didn't kiss. If this is what it's like when we didn't, then I couldn't even imagine what it would be like if we _did_.

But then again, it's not like Clare doesn't like me. And I thought she did like me! Maybe it wasn't that she liked me, but she was definitely attracted to me. I could tell. She didn't know that I had caught her biting her lip or blushing just at the sight of me when she thought I wasn't looking. So even if she wasn't sure that she liked me, I definitely drew her in well.

I know, I sound so sure of myself. But at least I'm not getting ahead of myself, I'm just have a really good grasp of the present. You know, like what's going on.

So when I sat down in English that day, Clare had looked straight down at her notebook when she saw me.

"Here's your paper," I said and handed it to her. I'll admit it, editing her work was a lot of fun. When I read it, I could always picture her writing it.

I could practically feel her eyes on me during the whole period. Of course I didn't turn around. Why pay attention if she was the one ignoring me?

"Class dismissed," Ms. Dawes said. I gathered my books and walked to my next class. Clare didn't even acknowledge me, which I didn't exactly like, but I sucked it up. I wondered if she usually acted like this when things like this get awkward. She can't ignore me forever, can she? She's gonna have to talk to me sooner or later. After all, we are English partners for this whole semester.

The rest of my morning classes past in a blur. By the time it was lunch I was exhausted. I sat down next to Adam, who greeted me. Despite the little… incident… we had yesterday in the bathroom, Adam made a pretty cool dude.

Wesley and Connor walked over to our table. "Can we sit here?" Wesley asked. I shrugged and nodded. They set their food down and they didn't really talk to us. I noticed Clare walking towards our table and she stopped. She sighed and sat down at our table, but as far away from me as possible.

Ouch.

For the rest of lunch she didn't speak much, only talked when spoken to. I was busy talking to Adam, but I was distant. I could only focus on Clare.

She got up early and headed for her next class, which she would be at least ten minutes early for. Lunch past by much more slowly without her there. I'll admit it, it was only because I couldn't look at Clare.

The rest of my classes past by pretty slowly and at the end of the day I made my way over to Morty. I noticed Clare sitting down by a tree stump alone. Well, I was gonna have to talk to her sooner or later, right? So I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she replied a bit too quickly.

I liked your English paper. It was almost as good as mine," I joked.

"Thanks." She answered. Jeez, was she really that stuck up on this? It wasn't that big of a deal.

"Wanna go to the Dot?" I asked.

Clare looked down, probably trying to think of a way to get out of it. I internally rolled my eyes at her. I sighed. "You know, it's really not that hard to say 'no.'"

"No, it's cool. I'll go," she said, which completely surprised me. I smiled and nodded. Even if I had to guilt her into it, at least she said yes. We got up and walked over to Morty and we got in. I decided not to turn the music on; I didn't want her to be annoyed in an already-awkward situation.

I tried making conversation, but she would only give me one-worded responses that I couldn't respond to. Soon enough we arrived at the Dot and we walked in.

"Hey Little Edwards," the server said to Clare. "Hello, do I know you?"

"It's Eli," I said shook his hand.

"I'm Peter. So, are you two on a date?" he asked.

"No!" Clare shouted.

Peter laughed. I smirked and we sat down. We each ordered a coffee.

"We don't have many papers coming up in English. Now I have no excuse to hang out with you."

Clare asked, "Who says you need an excuse?"

I raised my eyebrows. "You're right. If anything, you're the one who needs an excuse. Time to 'fess up. _Clare-bear."_

She groaned. "Oh for God's sakes… Please don't call me that."

I pretended to think it over. "Yeah, that just makes me want to call you that even more."

"Why are you always trying to make me so angry?" she asked.

"Because it's ridiculously fun," I answered logically.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay."

For the next three days I hadn't talked to Clare much. I was hanging out with Adam and, surprisingly, Sav Bhandari. He was a lot cooler than I had suspected and he didn't think Adam and I were total freaks like the rest of Degrassi.

And what surprised me the most was that he invited Adam and me over to his house to hang out. I know we're not completely antisocial, but a lot of people barely even bother to approach us. We were hanging out in Sav's room, today being Friday, and we were playing video games and talking about stuff at Degrassi, like before Adam and I came here.

"I was pretty surprised that I won the election. Holly J practically ran the school last year," he told us.

I smirked. "Do you like Holly J? You sure mention her an awful lot," I suggested.

"Dude, God no. That girl can be a really big bitch. Actually, that's pretty much all the time," he said shaking his head and laughing.

Adam and I laughed. Adam asked, "Are all the girls like that here?"

Sav thought. "Well, every girl at Degrassi has her days. But Holly J is the worst."

"She seems like a woman version of Hitler," Adam said.

Sav nodded. "Oh, and are you guys staying for dinner?"

"If there's free food involved I'm in," I said.

Adam agreed, "Yeah, same here. I'm starving."

Sav nodded. "But just a warning, my family is kind of…"

"Weird, different, embarrassing? That's all of us, man," I said smirking.

Sav laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. Let's head down."

He lead us down into his kitchen and told his mom that we were eating over. She agreed happily, saying that dinner was almost ready and that we should call Alli down from her room. Sav told us he'd be right back while he ran upstairs and got Alli.

Sav came down with Alli and someone else behind her.

_Holy shit, that's Clare,_ I thought.

**A/N- I'm sorry I couldn't make it any longer, but I've been so busy lately and I'm leaving tomorrow morning for camp and I need sleep like now. Thank you guys SO MUCH for all the reviews; I can simply not express how happy each and every one of you has made me with your replies.**

**So, since summer is almost over, what was everyone's favorite part of Summer 2010? Mine was hanging out with friends and SLEEPING IN! hahaha, so tell me in your review and I will update hopefully by next Sunday the 15****th**** or Monday the 16****th****, cuz that's when I get back from camp.**

**Goodbye for now =) Review, my lovelies ;)**


	4. Attraction Part 1

**A/N- I'M UBER SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I have reasons though, I swear. I've been sick since I got back from camp on the 14****th**** and I started school on Monday and the homework is ridiculous. I think I'll skip shout-outs this chapter and just get right to it. :)**

POV-Eli

I could easily describe that dinner at the Bhandari's in one word: awkward. Clare didn't talk at all and she was sitting right next to me. It's really distracting, really, sitting next to her. I tried to talk to her after we ate but she left in a hurry. I just told Sav that I had to leave too because it was pretty much pointless to stay there when I could only think about Clare.

Today she didn't come to school either, which was strange. She seemed like the type to never miss. I hope it was because she was actually sick and not because she didn't want to see me. Right now it was only the beginning of lunch and the whole day so far, especially English, dragged on slowly.

I decided that I was going to talk to Clare the next day. The only logical reasons for her acting this way are either she hates me or she likes me but is too nervous to deal with it. And I knew Clare didn't hate me- at least I hope not. I can't be the only one who feels it, I can tell. The way she blushes around me and bites her lip are dead-giveaways. I don't know how naïve she thinks I am, but it's pretty obvious to everyone that we both like each other.

But oh God, the way she blushes and bites her lip and bats her eyelashes when she's confused... That's exactly what makes me like her. Of course I don't _just_ like her because of her appearance, as much as I am attracted to her in that way. The attraction between us, the attraction I feel for her (and that she obviously feels for me), was enough to make me crazy. If I kissed her, I would've never have been able to stop. The attraction is just _there_ and it's growing intensely.

Which is why I needed to talk to her and knock some sense into her head.

POV- Clare

Getting sick today was almost a blessing in disguise for me. Every time I see him, the more I feel like I should just give in and talk to him. And that's not really my specialty.

But why _didn't_ I want to talk to Eli? I missed him. A lot. But it seems as if every time I talk to him, the more I just keep being attracted to him. And it almost scared me. With KC it was just a crush, puppy love. With Eli… it's more lust, and longing than anything else. At least that's what I felt around him, _for_ him. And why face the reality of never when you could just face the possibility of maybe?

But it's just the idea of it. It seems so dirty and wrong. The word lust should not even be in my mind. But when I'm with him, what I want to do seems just… _right_. But when we were about to kiss the other night, I freaked out. And doing things I know I'll regret later is not on my list of things to do.

But I can't avoid him forever. I have to face the music sooner or later. And I _do_ miss him. And I guess it's better to just admit it; I _want_ Eli. I want him to be mine, to kiss him, for him to hold me, for him to want _me_.

Oh, Lord. I am so in over my head. And I need answers. Now.

I guess being sick isn't a blessing in disguise after all.

**A/N- I know this is extremely short, which is why I'm making this a two part chapter. Part 2 will be up shortly after this one, I promise. They're both pretty short though, but they work better as separate chapters. **

**Review, my lovelies! :)**


	5. Attraction Part 2

POV- Clare

Another hour had passed and I decided I couldn't wait any longer. My patience was getting the better of me. I got up and changed into something decent and styled my hair somewhat nice. I grabbed my phone and texted Eli.

_Meet me at the park in 10?_

I tapped the side table impatiently; how long does it take to respond? Another minute passed.

My phone vibrated. I picked it up anxiously. _Yeah sure. Class gets out in two minutes but I'll leave right after that. Is there a reason for this?_

_I'll tell you when you get there. See u there,_ I typed back. Luckily my parents were at work. I grabbed my keys and phone and headed to the garage so I could grab my bike. I didn't bother with the helmet; I was in too much of a hurry. I made it there in record time. I was waiting by the bench, tapping my foot. I looked around for Morty, but no sign. I texted him ten minutes ago; he should be here.

"Boo!" he yelled behind me and grabbed my shoulders. I yelped a little bit and turned around to see Eli laughing.

"Wow. You're really scary," I said sarcastically.

"Well it sure sounds like it," he said and then imitated my scream. We both started laughing and at that we sat down on the bench.

"Why am I here? This better be good; I'm missing Calculus for this," he asked me.

"I'll tell you when you start acting serious," I said.

He stopped smiling but I saw him rolling his eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

I took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you about… us."

"Continue…" he trailed off.

"Eli, don't play dumb. There's something between us and we both know it. I've been trying to avoid it these past couple days but it's not that easy. And I'm tired of it just hanging in the air and neither of us are taking control," I said. I bit my lip, out of habit really. Eli looked at me for a second.

"You really need to stop doing that," he said.

"Huh?" I said. What did I do? I knew this would just make me look stupid.

Eli smirked. He brought his hand to my cheek which automatically heated up. Why couldn't he just answer what I had asked?

"And that," he told me, this time a little softer. His emerald eyes almost lit up. I blinked a couple of times and my eyes widened in confusion. "What?"

"And that doesn't help much either," he said softly once again.

"Doesn't help what?" I asked quietly.

"It doesn't help me control myself from doing this."

Before I could ask _again_, he crashed his lips to mine and kissed me passionately. I sat there frozen for a second or two, but then I realized what was happening. It was _Eli_, _kissing_ me. I immediately relaxed, closed my eyes and brought my arms to his shoulders. I pulled, well more like yanked, him closer to me, and he instantly scooted closer. His lips started to move in sync with mine, and he brought one of his hands down to my waist to pull me even closer. Every time I felt his lips against mine, a jolt of electricity went through me. His lips were surprisingly soft, but really hot. But it was a homey feeling. I liked it. A lot.

He pulled away. Both of our breathing was ragged and uneven.

"What was it I did again?" I asked. "I forget."

Eli smiled. "You know, typical stuff. Just being gorgeous."

My cheeks and ears grew red.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" he asked me.

I shook my head, not trusting my voice. He smirked and said, "Ever since I met you, when I ran over your glasses. Which I'm glad you got rid of because now I get to see those big blue eyes of yours."

"Well, does this mean…" I trailed off.

He raised his eyebrows. "I hope so."

I smiled. "Me, too."

He put his arm around me. I leaned up to kiss him but he held up a finger. He said, "No, no. First you have to tell me all the things you like about me. Until you tell me, you're not kissing these lips."

"Well…"

"…Yes?" he asked impatiently but jokingly.

"Your smirk. It's just so… I don't know. Would it be weird if I called a smirk cute?" I asked.

"Only if it's true."

"Okay then. Then.. your eyes. I could get lost in them," I confessed.

Eli smirked. "I could say the same about you, Blue Eyes."

I blushed. "Thanks. Am I done now?"

Eli thought it over dramatically. "Fine. For now."

I smiled and turned my head so I could kiss him again, this time succeeding. Our lips kept moving in a pattern. Eli's fingers were rubbing in soothing circles on my cheeks. Once again I pulled him closer to me. His tongue ran across my lip and I felt chills run through my body. I let him take control and turned my head a little more. I realized how much PDA we were showing but I really didn't care. Other people can mind their own business now.

Eli pulled back. "I think that's enough for now."

I nodded. "I hope this was better than Calculus."

He smirked. "I'd take this over Calculus any day."

I smiled. "Good to know."

He smirked. "Let's get out of here. I bet that lady and her dog had enough of us."

I laughed and nodded. I grabbed his hand and we walked back to his car.

**A/N- I didn't really know where to stop this one, but whatever. This story still has a lot of possibilities so please tell me in your review what you guys want to see! Thanks once again for reading and review please :]**


End file.
